


I want you. Now!

by angelicLP



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, and reassuring boyfriend Easy, and some fluff too, inbetween insecure!Ringo, some smut in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: Set after Easy got that message of Ringo and left for the other flat share in episode 5826.So Ringo wants Easy pretty bad and Easy telling Tobias that he doesn't want to shag was the biggest lie ever told...





	I want you. Now!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally finished this and even though this turned out completely different from what I initially had in mind, I am actually quite happy with it.

„Ring...“

Easy had barely time to close the door before his back was smashed against it and urgent lips were pressed on his own. Without a second thought his arms flew up and wrapped themselves tightly around the slim waist they got so accustomed to the last couple of days. Easy let himself fall into the kiss and reciprocated with a fierceness he didn't know he had in him.

Wandering hands made their way under his shirt and the smaller man started to feel somewhat light-headed. A low moan rumbled in his throat and the unexpected sound brought some sense back into his lust ridden brain. Gently but determined he pushed Ringo away from him and tried to catch his breath. As much as he liked to be kissed like that, in the middle of the living room of the flat share might not be the best of places to get carried away.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a confused look on his boyfriend's face.

“What's wrong?”

Easy heard how insecure Ringo suddenly became, the confident predator gone in the blink of an eye and in his place stood a young man, who was scared that he did something wrong. The older man hated that he caused this. Ever since they got back together he tried to avoid situations like that. Even if no one would believe him if he told them about this Ringo, he got to see this side of him on a regular basis and he couldn't say that he was insanely fond of this.

Yes, he wanted the younger man to change his ways, but not like this. He loved the cocky, arrogant side of his young lover just as much as he loved this much softer Ringo that only he got to see. Somehow he had to get it through his thick head that he, Ingo Winter, chose to be with Richard Beckmann for all that he was, flaws and all.

Easy raised his hand to caress Ringo's cheek, a reassuring smile playing around his lips.

“Nothing's wrong per se. I just think that this is not the right place for us to tear our clothes off. Because never doubt that this is exactly what I wanna do right now...”

A relieved laugh escaped Ringo's lips. After all the heartache he went through and most of all after all the heartache he caused the older man, he felt so insecure sometimes. It was a feeling he wasn't used to and it made him double check his actions, because the last thing he wanted was to cause his love any more grief. And for a second he thought he overstepped a boundary and made Easy uncomfortable. He just wanted the man currently leaning against his front door so much, his brain short circuited for a moment when he laid eyes on him. Ringo was still in awe that one person could have this kind of effect on him. Let alone Ingo Winter of all people. Everything about Easy made him wanna drop down and worship the ground he walked on. Or alternatively jump his bones and fuck him senseless. 

He shook his head at the thought. He wasn't a fucking teenager anymore and yet this seemed to be all he could think about these days. Ringo leaned forward and touched his forehead gently to Easy's, an apologetic smile on his lips.

“You're right, I'm sorry. But I told you I wanted you. And I do want you, so much... and now.”

The older man smiled at him, a warm glow in his eyes. This made a tingle wander through his whole body and warm feeling settled in his belly.

“I know. Same here. Don't ever think that I don't want you. I chose you and I know who I gave my heart to. We had a rocky start, but now we both know where we stand and what we want.”

Ringo snorted at the “rocky start”. He knew what he did was really shitty and if he could take everything back he would do just that in the blink of an eye. And yet he was still self-conscious about his every move, still scared that Easy would realize eventually that he wasn't worth the hassle. And even the thought of losing the older man again caused almost physical pain.

“Hey.”

Warm hands on his face forced him to look up again, warm hazel eyes looked at him with so much love, that Ringo started to feel weak in his knees. Would he ever be worthy of this?

“Stop it, Richard. I am here. I want to be here. Because I love you, and as long as you are honest with me, I won't go anywhere. Not without you. I'm not gonna let you go ever again, whether you want it or not.” 

Without another word, Ringo leaned in and placed his lips gently on their counterparts. Slowly he started to move them, tried to put as much of his feelings into their connection as possible. Easy slung his arms around his neck and just let go. When Ringo's tongue traced slowly over his upper lip, asking for permission he didn't waste a second and opened his mouth and greeted it with his own.

The kiss heated up pretty quickly and hands started to wander over covered skin, tearing at clothes and soon they were exactly where they've been a few minutes earlier, lost in their own world of love and pleasure. 

“Ringo, bedroom, now!”

It took some effort for Easy to remember that they were still in danger to have someone walk in on them. And by god, if that happened he was pretty sure he'd die out of frustration of being interrupted. Plus they'd never hear the end of this. So he shoved the younger man backwards until his back hit the banister of the stairs and they somehow managed to get up there without losing contact. When he thought about it afterwards he had no idea how they did that, but who the hell cared?

By the time they reached Ringo's bed, they already missed a good part of their clothes. Easy's jumper and shoes were gone and Ringo somehow lost everything save his briefs. Now they both were lying there, their lips locked tightly together and hands wandering over soft skin, mapping everything out. They made short work out of the rest of their clothes until they could reach everywhere they wanted without having annoying fabric blocking the way.

Ringo slowly took the lead in the kiss. His lips getting more urgent and he pressed the smaller man back into the mattress, using his own weight to hold him down, kissing Easy with a fierceness that made his head light. When he finally needed to slow down because oxygen became necessary, he rested his forehead against Easy's, looking deeply in those amazing hazel eyes, and he couldn't believe in all these years he knew this man, he never noticed how fucking beautiful and expressive his eyes were. Everything was written in them for anyone to read. And right now they looked with so much love and trust at him, that Ringo felt a weakness inside him that he never felt before. No one ever made him feel like Ingo Winter did. Not even close. 

“Ringo?”

“Hmm?”

“You know, that I am all for slow and loving and I sure like when you look at me like that...”

A smile crept on Ringo's face. 

“But..?”

“Well, if we don't get this going anytime soon, I might just explode out of sheer frustration.”

With that, Easy moved his hips upwards to show just how ready he was to move this along. Ringo hesitated for a moment. He knew what he wanted but suddenly he wasn't as confident anymore. 

“Easy... I... uhm...”

“What is it?”

Those damn eyes! But Ringo saw everything in them what he needed right now. So he took Easy's right hand and slowly brought it, where he wanted it. He closed his eyes when he felt them touching his lower back, drawing lazy circles there. With a deep sigh Ringo hid his face against his lover's neck and grabbed at the hand again and brought it lower still until suddenly shaky fingertips slipped between muscular cheeks. 

“So, this is why you texted me and added that “now”?”

He heard the smile in Easy's voice and nodded slightly. Suddenly he felt the now confident fingers moving around his already slippery hole, one of them slowly dipping inside. A low moan escaped his lips and he hid his now slightly blushing face even deeper in the crook of Easy's neck.

“Ringo?”

Easy's left hand came up to lift his chin. He was pretty sure that this was something that his young lover hasn't done often before, if ever. And to be honest he was more than eager to comply this unspoken wish. First he just needed to make sure that everything was alright. He looked in those grey blue eyes he fell in love with first, noticing how young and vulnerable Ringo suddenly looked. A warm smile spread across his lips and he slowly leaned up to press a loving kiss against the swollen ones of the younger man.

“I love you.”

Ringo looked intently at Easy. And whatever he looked for, a few moments later he seemed to have found it and leaned down to kiss him again. But this time there were no more insecurities, no more holding back. This kiss was full of longing and desire. 

Without breaking the kiss, Ringo straddled the smaller man's waist and started to move his hips slightly. Their hard cocks rubbing together deliciously and the friction made both men break their connection and moan deeply. They looked into each other's eyes and Ringo grabbed the small package sitting on his nightstand, ripping it open. Without breaking eye contact he scooted lower and rolled the condom down Easy's cock and grabbing the lube from under his pillow to apply onto it. He didn't bother to put some on himself, because he knew he was still open and ready. When he started to experiment earlier, he was quite thorough before he decided that his own fingers weren't quite enough and texted Easy. 

Ringo brought himself into position, grabbing behind him to hold Easy steady while he slowly lowered he hips onto him. His eyes fluttered close when he felt him entering, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside.

Easy fought to keep his eyes open as Ringo's heat started to envelope him. He wanted to see everything, every emotion playing on the face of the man he loved so much. His hands flew up and grabbed the slim hips, not wanting to dictate their movement but to ground himself, making sure that this was actually happening and not just one of his daydreams he tended to have of them making love. Because this felt way too good to be true. 

Ringo slowly opened his eyes, looking directly into his lover's, his hands on the other man's chest to keep himself steady and he slowly started to move up and down on. Easy's grip on his hips tightened and his eyes flew shut as a low moan rumbled deep in his throat. Ringo watched him, fascinated that he put that blissful look on this beautiful face. And suddenly Easy's hips snapped up, making his cock press inside with much more force and Ringo moaned loudly, his eyes shut tightly and his hands gripping on the headboard of his bed. This felt so god damn good, that he didn't quite know where to go with all the feelings inside him.

Soon their movements got faster and much less coordinated, both of them feeling the end coming closer faster than either of them liked. But this was just too new, too good for either of them to last much longer. Easy's strong fingers wrapped themselves around Ringo's hard shaft, tugging erratically. It didn't take much to bring the younger man over the cliff, his orgasm hitting hard and kind of unexpected, a loud moan forced out of him while he emptied himself all over Easy's hand and stomach. Easy wasn't all that far behind, Ringo's tightening heat too much for him to take.

Breathing hard, Ringo dropped down beside his older lover. After Easy got rid of the condom he laid down facing him. His right hand drawing patterns on Ringo's chest while he watched his love, a content smile on his face and his breathing slowly coming back to normal. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and he was more than lucky to have that. Easy didn't even dare to imagine what he would have done, if he didn't make it to the train station in time, if Ringo was gone for good. He was just happy that he did. 

Ringo turned his head and smiled languidly at his boyfriend. His head was still a bit cloudy and he honestly didn't think that this would feel this good. Not only the sex, even though that felt amazing too, but all of this. Having Easy next to him, holding him, being held and loved. And he nearly screwed that up for good. He couldn't say how happy he was, that this man gave him another chance. And this time he was set to make it work.

“Can I ask you something?”

Easy was still drawing invisible patterns on his chest, but his eyes looked curiously at his younger lover.

“Sure.”

“What just happened... I mean... You haven't done this before, have you?”

Ringo felt the blush creep up his cheeks. He turned and pushed Easy back into the mattress, wrapped his arms around his torso and placed his head on his chest. He felt his lover's arm slipping around him, holding him close and giving a reassuring kiss on his head. Ringo sighed contently.

“I've tried it once or twice, but in the end I couldn't go through with it. It just didn't feel right...”

“But now it did?”

Ringo pressed a kiss down Easy's chest and smiled, hugging him just a bit tighter.

“Yeah. It did.”


End file.
